


21:43

by antimagnetismo



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Community: comment_fic, Dialogue-Only, M/M, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 03:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7559098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antimagnetismo/pseuds/antimagnetismo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's stakeout night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	21:43

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the following [prompt](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/715616.html?thread=94558816#t94558816) at [comment_fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/): "Police officersAU! stake-out."

"You know we're going to have to talk at some point, right?"

"Not now, Mike."

"Yes now, Harvey. I know you don't want to but we work together-"

"No shit. We're working _right now_."

"-and apparently now we also sleep together-"

"That's all rookies are good for, clearly."

"-I just need to know where we're standing because you say some pretty sweet things after an orgasm, you know? Or maybe it's just when _I_ give you an orgasm-"

"Are you even listening to me? This is a drug bust, not a sleepover."

"-but I know you mean them and you _still_ haven't asked me out, so I guess what I'm saying is, can we go on a proper date?"

"Are you done now?"

"I could use an answer."

"There's a drug dealer staring at us."

"What? _Shit_ \-- oh, Trevor! What's up, man?"

"Hey, Mike! Been a while! What are you doing here?"

"Yeah, about that. I kinda have to arrest you."

"..."

"Good job, Mike. Now we have a dealer on the run."

"Are you kidding me? I know where he lives, who was his first kiss, his favorite color, the name of his first pet-"

"Anything useful?"

"-how he likes his coffee, his favorite episode of Friends, his social security number-"

"Now I'm inclined to agree to a date with you."

"Seriously?! _Yes!_ Nailed it!"

"No, I take it back. I don't date children."

"What do you think our Star Trek marathon was, old man?"


End file.
